


Hazed and Confused

by nonuwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Be gentle, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, blowjob, maybe fluff?, smut in second chapter, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonuwoo/pseuds/nonuwoo
Summary: Vernon has smoked a lot of weed in the short time he’s been alive on this earth. He’s smoked a lot of weed, rolled a lot of joints, and taken far too many hits from his trusty bong to keep track of. Given Vernon’s proclivity for his pothead pastime, there shouldn't be an ounce of panic in Vernons mind when Seungcheol asks if he smokes, right?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Hazed and Confused

Vernon has smoked a lot of weed in the short time he’s been alive on this earth. He’s smoked a lot of weed, rolled a lot of joints, and taken far too many hits from his trusty bong to keep track of. Given Vernon’s proclivity for his pothead pastime, there shouldn't be an ounce of panic in Vernons mind when Seungcheol asks if he smokes, right?

Seungcheol. Where does Vernon begin with Choi Seungcheol? Vernon imagines how the stars must have aligned to make his and Seungcheol’s fates intertwine, and then he tells himself the stars didn’t do shit and he’s smoked enough for one night. Or maybe he hasn’t smoked enough?

Before doing this whole fraternity thing, Vernon guesses he could have done some research. The thing is, Vernon is never prepared for anything in life, and it’s a miracle he’s made it this far. He knew that rushing and hazing were both things that happened, and it’s a truly amazing feat Vernon made it past both those rites of passage. 

After the hazing was the new and unfamiliar part of joining a fraternity. Vernon has stood in a line with all of the other new recruits, anxiously awaiting whatever terrifying or disgusting task they would be assigned to next. What they didn’t expect was the confetti, or the congratulations on a job well done. 

There was still another step though, and Vernon could pretend like it was totally normal to have a senior student come up to him and call him his “Little”, whatever that meant. Vernon was face-to-face with one Choi Seungcheol, with whom the high elders of the sacred fraternity decided would be the perfect “Big” for Vernon. The confused sophomore figured there was no reasoning besides the similarity in their surnames that would constitute the promise of some strong familial bond.

This whole Big-Little thing wouldn’t be a problem, except, Vernon entered the fraternity as a horny and frustrated gay man, and that had not changed throughout the entire process of his initiation.

Choi Seungcheol was--for lack of better words--Smokin’ Hot. 

Vernon didn’t know if he wanted to cuss out Minghao for getting him into this mess, or if he was ready to kiss the ground his friend walked on for blessing Vernon with this opportunity. 

Of course, Vernon’s first instinct was to say Seungcheol--dreamy, strong, charming Seungcheol--was straight as a, well, uh…

Straight as a straight line!

Vernon also knew that a man being straight never stopped his little heart from beating out of his chest. It turns out Seungcheol was good at getting Vernon’s heart going, what with his sweet smiles and encouraging words. He also turned out to be a great Big, and Vernon was truly appreciative of the times Seungcheol would pull through with some grade-A advice for the struggling sophomore. 

In fact, Vernon had almost convinced himself that’s all Seungcheol would ever be; his smart, kind, and helpful senior. When Vernon was hanging out at the frat house one night and Seungcheol sidled up next to him, eyebrows wagging and a bag of weed in his hand, his helpful senior turned out to be more than Vernon had chalked him up to be. 

“Have you ever smoked?” Seungcheol had asked him.

Vernon laughed and willed himself to not think of every spot on his body that was in contact with Seungcheol.

“Haha. A little” 

Vernon isn’t quite sure what came over him, or why he told such a blatant lie to his Big. Maybe he thought Seungcheol would be disappointed if Vernon said he smoked all the time, as if that would mean the handsome senior would have less knowledge to impart on his Little. Perhaps (just as likely), Vernon panicked in the heat of the moment and blurted out the first words he could muster out of his tiny pea brain.

Whatever the reason, Vernon was now descending the stairs to the basement of the frat house with Seungcheol behind him, stuffing a towel beneath the door leading upstairs. Vernon kept wiping his clammy hands on his jeans, hoping he doesn’t have to hold some expensive bong. He’s sure the damn thing would slip right out of his hands. 

The moment Seungcheol guided Vernon to the couch and they both sat down, Vernon knew he was doomed.

It was Vernon’s sophomore year in college that his best friend, Xu Minghao, convinced him to rush and try to join a fraternity. His friend was sick of seeing Vernon study at the library and then smoke alone at home, so when Vernon’s parents told him he could live on campus his second year, Minghao told his stoner friend that he’d be an idiot not to make the most of this opportunity.

If Vernon were to explain his initial reaction to such a suggestion....

Casual refusal.

Vernon never gets worked up over anything in life, so at the thought of rushing--and the effort such a process would necessitate--Vernon couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh at Minghao. 

“Me? In a frat?” Vernon raised both eyebrows at Minghao and stopped playing with his friend’s mullet. “Isn’t that for, like, football players or something?”

Minghao--precious, patience-of-a-saint MInghao--only rolled his eyes at Vernon’s words.

“Do I look like a football player to you?“ Minghao giggles and swats Vernon’s hand away from his hair. 

“You don’t count--”, Vernon frowns and stares at his hands, wondering what he should do with them now, “--because you only got in since your boyfriend was in Cuppa Tea.” Vernon decides he can just play with his own hair, and he starts absentmindedly twirling some of his curls around a finger.

“For fucks sake. Kappa Tau, Vernon. K-A-P-P-A-T-A-U. How many times do we need to go over this?” Minghao mouths the fraternity’s name very slowly, snapping at Vernon when the boy starts getting distracted. The chinese boy mutters under his breath and takes a deep breath. He figures there’s only one, foolproof way to get Vernon on board with rushing this upcoming semester.

(Now in hindsight, Vernon should have known not to trust his best friend, but at the same time, he’s a naive and trusting fool at the best of times. How was he to know that agreeing to some silly college ritual of the occult would lead to his current...predicament?)

Minghao smiles a sickeningly sweet smile, leaning back on Vernon’s bed and sighing.

“I just thought, maybe, perhaps, after all this time--” 

A dramatic pause. (Which is very risky given Vernon’s habitual inattentiveness)

“I hoped joining a frat might finally lead to you scoring a cute guy.” 

Minghao says this finishing phrase with such an aloof air that Vernon almost thought he had dreamt it. Unfortunately, Vernon did not imagine the expectant look Minghao shot his way, and he certainly did not imagine the wheels in his own head spinning. 

A cute guy? Vernon almost scoffs. As if that’s all it will take for him to agree to such an absurd and tiring idea as rushing.

But…

But what if there are cute guys in the fraternity?

“Wait. Aren’t frats supposed to be full of like, super-straight macho men with full-ride sports scholarships handed to them?” It just doesn’t add up, but then again, Minghao met his boyfriend in a frat. Minghao with a boyfriend. That’s definitely gay.

Minghao just lies back and listens to the cogs turning in Vernon’s tiny, sexually-repressed brain. He should feel bad for resorting to such lows, but Vernon needs dick like plants need water. The poor boy is never going to grow into the fine, confident gay man he’s destined to be. Minghao has always had an eye for these things, or at least, that’s what Mingyu tells him.

“Okay, okay so, so say I do end up rushing, joining a frat, and becoming one with the super-straight macho jocks…” He takes a moment to remember where this train of thought was going. “How will I know which dudes are gay and which ones are going to punch me for showing them my dick?”

Minghao sighs and shakes his head, giving Vernon a pitying look.

“For starters,” he pinches Vernon’s arm for being an idiot and continues, “don’t make step number one, ‘Show him my dick.’”  
Vernon lets out a startled and pained noise, nursing his wounded arm against his chest.

“Fine. So I rush, get into a frat, join the macho straights, and then what?” He really shouldn’t be so much as entertaining this idea, but Vernon has and always will be a little gullible. 

His mullet-bearing friend has a shit-eating grin on his face as he looks at Vernon, knowing the boy needs no more convincing to fall for Minghao’s proposal.

“That--,” Minghao crosses his hands behind his head and rests against the headboard of the bed, “is for fate to decide.”

And so Vernon is stuck in the present, with his clammy hands not getting any less clammy, and Seungcheol taking his shirt off in front of---

Wait.

“Why are you taking your shirt off?” Vernon tries and fails to keep the panic out of his voice, then tries and fails to keep his eyes off of the bare expanse of Seungcheol’s chest. 

Seungcheol raises a single eyebrow at Vernon and holds his shirt above his head, right when he was about to throw it to the floor.

“Want me to put it back on?”, he asks Vernon, in a tone the younger boy would claim is bordering on flirty. “If it makes you uncomfortable--”

“No! I mean, nah, it’s cool. I just didn’t expect you to start stripping out of nowhere.” 

Vernon is definitely delusional, and nothing Seungcheol is doing is suggestive in the slightest sense. He considers taking his own shirt off, just to even the playing ground and seem super casual, but suddenly Vernon is worried about what Seungcheol would think of his physique, of all things.

Seungcheol chuckles and tosses his shirt over in a random direction. The smell of weed was already apparent once they stepped downstairs, but it gets much stronger when Seungcheol opens his little baggie.

“Sorry I threw you off then. Hopefully I can help you relax with some of this.” 

Vernon claims once again that Seungcheol’s partial state of undress is not problem. He does agree that they should start smoking, since maybe the weed can save Vernon from himself.

Seungcheol pulls an entire grinder and a bowl from one of his pockets, then starts dropping some weed into the grinder. He twists the contraption around while striking up more conversation with Vernon.

“So when you say you’ve smoked a little, what would that entail? I prefer using my bowl, but if you’re more of a joint or bong type of guy, we could do that too.”

“Uh,” Vernon clears his throat and continues, “I’ve mostly used a bong, but I’m chill with a bowl too. It’s, um, whatever really”

The shirtless man smiles a spectacular and blinding smile at Vernon and keeps grinding away. Vernon isn’t too used to using a bowl, but he at least knows his way around the piece of glass. He watches Seungcheol as he starts packing the bowl, with an expert eye determining the perfect amount of weed as he uses his pinky finger to press down on the herb.

Vernon has seen a lot of beautiful things in his life, but the sight of a shirtless Seungcheol preparing a bowl right across from him has to be at the top of Vernons list. His senior makes the action seem so impressive and practiced, and Vernon thinks for a moment that perhaps he is not as experienced with smoking as he claims to be. He watches the bold line of Seungcheol’s eyebrows press together in concentration, and Vernon’s eyes flit down to the other man’s lips for only a second.

That one second is enough to remind Vernon of how sweaty he’s getting, and maybe he should have taken his shirt off when the time was right.

“Can I take the first hit?” Vernon asks in a rush, embarrassed that he’s asking for first dibs on another guy's weed when he was the one invited to come down here.

Seungcheol blows on his pinky as if it were a recently shot pistol, and he looks over to Vernon with a smile already forming on his lips. 

“Feeling eager?” Seungcheol hands Vernon the bowl, careful not to tilt it and let any weed fall out. “Go ahead. Let me see if you were lying about doing this before.”

Vernon takes the bowl, feeling the nerves swimming around in his stomach.

“I wasn’t lying”, Vernon mumbles, despite his best attempts at sounding sure of himself.

“Mm, I’m sure.”

Seungcheol hands Vernon the lighter and doesn’t take his eyes off of the younger boy. His gaze has Vernon feeling hot in more ways than one, and the only way to calm his nerves is to lift the bowl to his lips and start. 

He flicks the lighter to life and finds that breathing in is not coming as easily to Vernon as it usually would. He’s trying to watch the flame and Seungcheol’s face at the same time, and his breath is coming up short from the controlled inhale he needs. Vernon makes the mistake of taking a breath in the middle of the hit, and he sucks in way more smoke than intended. 

Seungcheol is taking the bowl from Vernon’s hands before he can start his coughing fit, and Vernon really can’t bring himself to lock eyes with him again while he’s hacking up a lung.

“Shit,” Vernon wheezes out, “I’m not usually this bad, I swear.”

Seungcheol ruffles Vernon’s hair and smiles at him.

“I don’t know if I should believe you”, Seungcheol passes Vernon a bottle of water, “so why don’t I help you out a bit?”

Vernon can feel eyes on him as he takes a swig of water from the bottle, not knowing where exactly his senior is going with this. He just nods and accepts whatever fate throws at him.

The bowl even looks nicer in Seungcheol’s hand than it did for him, and Vernon thinks it’s really unfair for one person to be so attractive. He hands Seungcheol the lighter and clears his throat as discreetly as he can manage. So much for not making a fool of himself.

“Just watch how I do it” Seungcheol readies the end of the bowl against his lips, “and imagine how I take a deep, steady breath.” He lights the bowl and inhales, moving his thumb off the bowl and holding the smoke for longer than Vernon expects. Vernon’s also not expecting the large cloud to be blown out right in his face.

“That’s not so hard, right?”

Vernon would be a liar if he said he had been looking anywhere but Seungcheol’s lips during that whole experience. They looked...really nice around the tip of the bowl. Apparently, Seungcheol takes his silence as a sign of being unsure of himself.

“Or maybe you need a little more help…”

Vernon isn’t sure if those words were meant to be directed towards him, since Seungcheol mostly muttered them under his breath. They waited too long, and Seungcheol has to relight the weed.

“Remember what I said about a steady breath, okay Vernonnie?”

He watches with a dazed look as Seungcheol takes another hit. This one seems a bit longer than the last, but Vernon could also be getting lost as he stares at Cheol’s pretty lips. 

He’s so distracted that he doesn’t realize those lips are coming closer to his own. Vernon gasps and that’s when Seungcheol exhales, their lips just barely brushing as he releases the smoke over Vernon’s face.


End file.
